supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra (The Great Return)
Ra is the first Chief Deity as well as the first child of Amara, he is the father of Shou and of Tefnout . Biography Ra is the very first Chief Deity created by Amara, he was created before Apophis' turning but after Erebus' locking . By the same way that Hera will use centuries after to conceive Hephaisteus, Ra created Shou and Tefnout Ra, with the help of many deities including Gaia, Tartarus or Set, managed to defeat Apophis and to lock him within the Pillar of Creation, Ra, thinking it wasn't enough, made the Pillar undestructible as long as himself lived . Later, he saw the argue between Horus II and Set, he was on Set's side . He attacked Isis saying that her son was nothing but a coward who used the fact his father was king instead of fighting the real heir . He agreed when Set asked to join the Solar Hunters, the group that Ra created to help him in various labors which is composed of mortals and deities . Personnality Ra is a clever and cunning man who loves Amara, his fellow siblings, his uncles and his grandfather, he is hot-heated but can be kind . He is also extremely protective of his descendants especially Shou, Tefnout, Nephtys and Set . He really cares for the Solar Hunters . He don't hate Apophis but see the necessity of locking him . Powers and Abilities * Extreme Power : Ra can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Grigori-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Ra is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles, Nature and Primordial Beasts-Level Entities as well as Archangels-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Ra can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Ra don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Ra is immune to age and all kind of diseases, he lived for centuries without aging . *** Immunity : Ra is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Grigori, he is immune to all weapons other than Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Cosmic Awareness: He knows a lot of things and is aware of Protogenoi's, Archangels' or Chaos' existence . ** Precognition : Ra can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Ra is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Ra can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can kill him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can kill him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can heavily hurt him even if Ra can overwhelm them . * Grigoris : The Grigoris can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Ra . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Ra . * Seraph Blades : They can kill Ra . * Angels Swords : They can heavily hurt Ra . * The Colt : The Colt can kill anything except five things in all creation . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Ra can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Equipment * '''Solar Spear : Ra have a spear forged by Amara from fire . Trivia * Despite his Title of First Egyptian Deity, he isn't really the first as Apophis is born before him ** However, he's the First Chief of Egyptian Deities * He is among the few deities to not think that Horus I and Horus II are the same entities ** This is later revealed true as Horus I is Osiris' younger brother while Horus II is Osiris' and Isis' son Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Great Return Category:Deities